1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed device relates to wrenches adapted to turn bolts and bolt-like fasteners. More particularly the disclosed device relates to handle-engaged open-end reversible wrenches configured for engagement over tubing for connector tightening.
2. Prior Art
Open-end reversible ratchet wrenches have become more popular in recent years as costs have declined. Such wrenches replace the static type open-end wrenches which require a constant removal and replacement of the wrench on a bolt, with a bolt-engageable cavity, which will rotate freely in one direction and not in the other.
Such open-ended wrenches conventionally employ a rotatable hub, having nut-engaging interior section communicating through a slot with an opening at the front area of the wrench housing. Rotation of the hub in one direction and a blocking of rotation in the opposite direction, is provided by a ratchet formed by teeth on the peripheral surface of the hub which engage a biased pawl.
However, as the hub rotates, because the open slot portion of the hub, which lacks engaging teeth, is brought into registration with the pawl, rendering it ineffective, two pawls are employed which are spaced apart further than the distance of across the slot in the hub. However, most such open-ended ratchet wrenches are permanently engaged to a single handle or adapted for an engagement at the end of a single handle.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for an improved open-ended ratchet wrench. Such a wrench should be adaptable to many types of engagements and to multiple handles to allow a single open-ended ratchet head to either fixedly or rotationally engage multiple wrench handles or extensions.